Recent neuropsychological studies have detected a variety of behavioral deficits in abstinent alcoholics. It has been noted that the cognitive deficits observed in alcoholics are quite similar to those manifested in healthy old individuals. These results have prompted numerous investigators to conclude that prolonged alcohol abuse produces a premature or accelerated aging of the brain. Because of the tenuous relationship between brain loci and behavioral functions it is not possible to infer pathophysiological processes from behavioral deficits. The objectives of the proposed project are to develop a comprehensive neurophysiological profile of CNS dysfunction, unique to abstinent alcoholics. The nature of CNS deficits in alcoholics will be ascertained by employing an evoked brain potential diagnostic battery designed to tap various brain functions. This neurodiagnostic battery will be given to abstinent chronic alcoholics, and control subjects between the ages of 21 and 71. We will investigate the "accelerated aging" hypothesis of alcoholism. Furthermore we will assess whether the aging brain is more sensitive to the deleterious effects of alcohol than the younger brain. Finally we plan to study the possible heterogeneity of neurophysiological deficits in chronic alcoholics in order to identify clusters of CNS dysfunctions. An attempt will be made to relate these brain deficits to various clinical variables.